1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a projector with single fan, and more particularly to a projector with single fan with an axial-flow fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the projector mainly includes a casing body, an optical engine, a circuit unit, a light source and several cooling fans. Normally, the projector has more than one cooling fan, and the airflow is generated by the cooling fans and then flows to the light source, and the optical engine and the circuit unit further dissipates the heat generated by the light source, the optical engine and the circuit unit for marinating the normal operation of the projector.
However, the disposition of multiple cooling fans makes the interior space of the projector overcrowded, and further squeezes the disposition space for other elements. Also, the disposition of multiple cooling fans makes the cost of the projector hard to be lowered down.